


Hold on

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compañeros, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Derek y Stiles estan descubriendo que pueden pasar de ser personas que apenas y logran hablar en las reuniones de manada a poder estar juntos en todo sentido de la palabra; aunque las cosas se complican demasiado con Derek siendo perseguido por unos cazadores que no respetan el código de los Argent.¿Qué es lo que tenía el dardo? porque Derek estaba seguro que no tenía acónito o quizá si, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro, no podías estar realmente seguiro de algo cuando comienzas a ver a su hermana Laura y a Paige pasearse por su lado ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot dedicado a mi parnet Paola que fue la que me dio la brillante idea de hacer algo como esto, espero que realmente les guste, nos leemos en otro trabajo.
> 
> Besos Yoru <3

 

Saber si eran algo o no era realmente como si quisieran cruzar la línea y ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado seguro si eso era seguro, salir de su zona de confort para enfrentarte a una realidad completamente diferente de que todos creían, de la que ellos eran participes como simples peones dentro de un gran juego de ajedrez, aun podía recordar cuando comenzaron con esto y no estaba seguro si debían ponerle nombre porque si lo hacían se haría real, más real de lo que ambos podrían aguantar, no quería eso para ninguno, ya suficiente habían pasado para andar a ciegas.

Tampoco era malo todo, salir con Stiles le daba una seguridad que ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado se lo daba, solo Paige, cuando aún era un lobo joven y creía que todo lo que estaba viviendo iba a ser para siempre, que con Paige como una mujer lobo a su lado iba a ser feliz -muy a su pesar de saber que no eran compañeros o que quizá jamás encontraría la persona con que se sentiría así- pero todo se borro de golpe y decidió que ese Derek, el que se permitía reir y el que se permitía pensar en lo que fuera como un chico solamente tenía que irse, tenía que dejar paso a un Derek más maduro pero tampoco fue lo suficiente porque llego Kate con todo ello y la muerte de su familia a manos de aquella mujer; por último tuvo a Jennifer quien termino siendo el Darach y realmente no estaba seguro de que si podía seguir aguantando esto, era un animal de costumbres, aun animal de manada y la soledad que tanto decía amar realmente no lo hacía hasta que llego Stiles.

Stiles era otro punto sobre todo tipo de relaciones que había tenido, habían partido de lo peor y debió darse cuenta cuando no se soportaban y después comenzaron a depender entre ellos, cada vez más -como lo mismo que paso con Paige pero en situaciones más atemorizantes-y quizá todo fue demasiado tarde y la realidad le golpeó en la cara cuando después de las reuniones que tenía en el loft Stiles se quedaba para ver alguna película o alguna serie, para ayudarle con la comida o simplemente para revisar algún libro con una seguridad que no tendría en casa y cosas tan cotidianas como el levantarse o acostarse comenzaron a ser de a dos, incluso hizo arreglos en el loft dando más el ambiente de una casa que de lo que parecía. Stiles estuvo ayudandole con las compras y entre ellos decoraron el cuarto de Derek -a Isaac le había hecho escoger los muebles el solo-

Quizá debió darse cuenta con el primer beso, cuando todo le pareció tan normal a ambos mientras iban a correr que Stiles se quedara en el porche de la mansión con alguna cobija sobre los brazos y un gruso libro sobre lo que es la chispa, cuando en vez de simplemente decir un "Estaremos aquí en dos horas" o un "Llegaremos dentro de poco" simplemente se acerco a Stiles para darle un casto beso en los labios y correr en dirección al bosque porque eso se sintió correcto, besar a Stiles se sentía manada, se sentía a compañeros, se sentía como el tierno amor que tuvo por Paige y cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener esa parte de él dentro, tenerla escondida, tenerla solo para Stiles porque salía en sus noches de cine, en sus cenas discretas, en sus incurciones, porque salía cada vez que lo veía demasiado cansado para despertarlo cuando se dormía en el sillón y simplemente cargaba con el en brazos intentando no despertarlo, le ponía la pijama y se acurrucaba a su lado aspirando su aroma, realmente era lo correcto.

Asique cuando llego el punto de no retorno fue cuando pasaron a más que simples besos, a más que simples caricias y llegaron a "Segunda base" ni siquiera llego a recorrer el cuerpo de Stiles completamente ni él el suyo pero si se habían tocado, se habían explorado como si fuera lo que necesitaran hacer en ese momento, como si aquello fuera lo correcto, como si no pudieran vivir un segundo más sin lograrlo, sin reclamarse ambos porque Derek mentiría si dijera que no quería portar la marca de Stiles sobre su cuello, que ambas esencias se mezclaran, que ambos olores se combinaran hasta ser uno solo; quizá si ninguno de los dos hubiera escuchado a Scott preguntando que eran ellos porque habían dejado de ser discretos respecto a los besos, respecto a las caricias y respecto a las pequeñas muestras de afectos que tenían entre ellos cuando dejaban que sus olores se mezclaran brevemente y cuando Derek dejaba de ser el Alpha de Beacon Hills para volver a ser el chiquillo de 15 años que no tenía miedo a nada porque no había nada malo a sus ojos, que no temía meterse con Stiles por lo que fuera solo para ver su cara de enfado, que no temía tener contacto con él -aunque fueran pequeños- para que siempre estuviera su aroma con él y el mismo chiquillo que no dejaba escapar la oportunidad para soltar una risa sobre como Stiles decía que la vida le odiaba.

Por eso ahora mismo correr de los cazadores era todo lo que tenía que hacer, necesitaba perderlos de vista, necesitaba avisar a su manada que estaba en problemas que ellos no eran cazadores comunes, que no conocían a los Argent y que su código era matar a toda critura sobrenatural fuera buena o no, que ellos no paraban en segundas impresiones y por la bala que seguía alojada en su hombro tampoco estaban muy apurados con buscarlo a él, simplemente querían que corriera, al parecer les extasiaba ver su presa correr todo lo que sus piernas diera, fuera humano o no, simplemente se entretenian matando. Quizá si se hubiera quedado en la cama un poco más como le había pedido Stiles desde su lugar bien escondido entre todas las mantas porque según Stiles "hace un frío que si salgo me congelo", debió haberse quedado cuando su hermana le miró con una incomodidad en el rostro cuando salió del cuarto, debió haber subido al cuarto cuando vio a Peter preparar el desayuno muy  apesar de que no le tocaba.

 **"Son pequeñas señales, deberías verlas y si tu lobo dice que corras, tu solo corre y no pares en intentar entender que esta pasando, jala nuestro vinculo, sabre que algo esta mal contigo"** Habían sido las palabras de Stiles en cuanto supo lo que eran los vinculos entre una manada, debió haberle hecho caso simplemente desde el momento que se despertó en la cama con el recuerdo de su hermana y Paige.

-No podrás esconderte para siempre Hale-dijo uno de los cazadores mientras le apuntaba a la espalda-Puedes ser rápido pero no como nosotros, no tienes comparación-se rió dejando fijo su objetivo y simplemente disparo.

Derek no escucho el disparo, simplemente lo sintió, una flecha atravesarle por la espalda y salir por su abdomen aunque gran parte de esta quedo dentro; su respiración se volvió erratica luego de eso y tuvo que afirmarse del árbol donde estaba escondido para no perder el equilibrio, su vista se nublo casi de inmediato y sintió las extremidades muy pesadas, sabía que esa flecha no tenía aconito pero si un fuerte sedante demasiado parecidos a los que Stiles y Deaton habían hecho, no le gustaba que supieran que eso podía noquear a un Alpha como él en cuestión de segundos, porque no los tenía.

-Nos diste una buena carrera chico-dijo uno de los cazadores acercandose a Derek con bastante confianza-pero realmente debemos acabar contigo aunque si lo hacemos ahora, rápido nada tendría diversión ¿Me entiendes?-le preguntó tomando uno de los dardos que tenía en su bolsillo y como si Derek fuera la tabla del juego lo lanzó directo en el cuello-Primero vamos a debilitarte-le dijo despacioterminando de acercarse a él.

Derek levantó la mano hasta el dardo y lo saco sin fuerzas, si antes se había sentido mareado ahora simplemente sentía que si cerraba los ojos por más de lo que se concideraba normal para pestañar terminaría quedando inconsciente; quizá ellos podían decir que lo tenían pero la verdad es que no, no por nada era el Alpha de Beacon Hills y mientras aquellos segundos le sirvieron para jalar el vinculo con Stiles ahora le tocaba defenderse. Alzó una mano directo a la gargante del cazador con más fuerza de que este creyó y aunque alcanzó a moverse no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pudo sentir como rompió musculo cuando el arañazo que iba directo al cuello le rompio todo el pecho, completamente desde la clavicula hasta parte del abdomen.

-Hale-le dijo el cazador con los dientes apretados-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

_********************************* _

Stiles terminó su desayuno con una mueca en el rostro, había sentido a Derek demasiado inquieto en la noche, demasiado inquieto con la conversación que habían tenido porque la verdad es que no sabía nada, no sabía si ellos eran compañeros para pasar el rato, para no sentirse tan solos porque no le molestaba, le agrada el Derek que se mostraba cuando veían alguna película -aunque fuera solo con él en el principio- le agraba la relación que estaban teniendo y mentiría si dijera que no se había enamorado de Derek, del detallista, del amable, del que no perdía oportunidad para meterse con él, del que le regalaba sonrisas de vez en cuando y carcajadas cuando decía alguna burrada, del que le confesó que odiaba levantarse temprano y del que le decía que los Domingos era el día donde no era un Alpha, la manada no se juntaba para entrenar ni ver que estaba mal en Beacon Hills sino que se juntaban para hacer cosas mucho más mundanas, del que le dijo que lo que estaba sintiendo por él era algo muy parecido a lo que sintió años atrás por Paige y tenía miedo de arruinarlo, de cagarla como lo hizo aquella vez, que tenía miedo de que cuando definieran la relación o avanzaran más de lo que habían hecho perdieran la magia, que quizá no eran tan destinados como creían y solo quería disfrutar de ello todo el tiempo que quisiera y él mentiría si dijera que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con Derek.

Quizá en principio había sido por necesidad, había sido por miedo y había sido por dejar de sentirse solo en casa, de estar solo todo el tiempo porque ambos aprendieron a estar solos en compañía del otro, ambos aprendieron con pocas cosas que eran más iguales de lo que ellos mismo creían. Posiblemente el primer paso para todo ello fue con el beso, con aquel beso en el porche, ese beso que llevaba fantaseando desde que conoció a Derek y que salió tan natural como si siempre lo hubieran hecho porque no se sintió como si no fuera correcto, se sintió como lo que Derek catalogaba a manada y al él le gustaba sentir esa manada y más cuando Derek era el principal motivo.

-Cachorro ¿Estás escuchandome?-

Alzó la vista a Peter y soltó un suspiro, no sabía porque cuando bajo Peter era el que estaba sirviendo el desayuno si le tocaba a Derek pero no quiso meterse entre ellos.

-Algo-no era mentira pero tampoco era completamente la verdad porque si le había escuchado pero no había entendido nada de lo que estaba diciendo-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy algo procupado-le confesó haciendo una mueca-el aroma de Derek cambió anoche antes de que ustedes se durmieran y no cambio ni siquiera cuando salió de casa ¿Sabes porqué?-

Stiles recogió una de sus piernas y la posiciono sobre la silla pero bien pegada a él para poder abrazarla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ella.

-Realmente es algo absurdo pero Scott nos pregunto que eramos nosotros, Derek ha cambiado bastante desde que me estoy quedando después de las reuniones, incluso ya no me gruñe tanto como antes, el asunto es que ninguno de los dos sabe que responder-

-¿Acaso no estan juntos?-preguntó Cora desde su olvidado lugar en la mesa-Estaba segura de que lo estan, sus olores se mezclan demasiado, no se donde termina el de mi hermano para que empiece el tuyo-

-Ya, Scott me ha dicho algo parecido, incluso Erica parecía disfrutar del aprieto en que nos metieron pero no, no estamos juntos-

-Pero se besan-

-No hay necesidad de estar juntos para besarse-

-Desprendes un olor dulzón cada vez que miras a mi hermano y a Excitación cuando se besan, es obvio que estan juntos-

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco deseando que la tierra se abiera y se lo tragara en ese preciso momento, el vivir tanto con esos chuchos le había atrofiado el cerebro para olvidar que tenían un olfato mucho más sensible que el suyo.

-No es que no estemos juntos-terminó por confesar pero no tuvo cara mirar a ninguno de los dos-no queremos darle un nombre porque eso lo hará real y si lo hace real puede que no sea lo que estamos esperando-

-Pero duermen juntos-volvió a contradecir Cora-he visto a mi hermano cargarte cuando te duermes en el sillón los días que te quedas a dormir y los he visto dormir abrazados-frunció el ceño del mismo modo que Derek cuando sentía que estaban ocultandole algo y no podía entender que era.

-Lo hacemos Cora, pero solo dormir, no hemos llegado más lejos que eso, se que le agrado al lobo de Derek y él me agrada pero...-mordió sus labios.

Peter entrecerró los ojos, el se había enterado de todo ello con una simple mirada a ese par, ambos apestaban a frustración sexual pero no del tipo de "Quiero joder contigo pero no lo logramos asique vamos a intentarlo en cada momento que podamos" sino que era algo más pasivo, como si aun no fuera el momento pero no por ello iban a dejar que todos lo supieran, era algo privado, algo de ellos, era un puente que debían cruzar ellos solos.

-Son compañeros Stiles, es obvio que se quieren-

-Ya-le respondió Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados-el asunto es que leí algo de ello y debe aceptarte el lobo y el humano para que seas su compañero, por lo general el primero en darse cuenta siempre es el lobo pero Derek amo a Paige, ambos sabemos en que acabo eso-hizo mueca-Derek la amaba, iba a pasar su vida con ella y su lobo...su lobo estaba empezando a quererla, no quiero ser un sustituto para ella, no lo sería jamás, no estoy a su altura-Cerró sus ojos.

-No me refiero a eso cachorro ser compañeros no es solo eso, muy pocos lobos logran encontrar a su compañero y quizá lo de Derek y Paige hubiera seguido, hubiera logrado terminar en algo lindo de todas maneras su lobo te hubiera sentido, te hubiera olido y hubiera dejado todo de lado porque cuando un lobo ama y logra reclamar a su compañero teniendo la reclamación de este de vuelta solo lo ama a él, a nosotros no nos importa el sexo, simplemente nos quedaremos con quien nos haga sentir seguros y por lo general aquello viene con olor a manada, no a la que cualquier hombre lobo pudiera sentir, viene con un olor especial y especifico para cada uno-Se cruzó de brazos-Has hecho a Derek volver a ser el niño con que crecí ¿Sabes? Lo veo hacerte bromas o pasar el rato haciendo algo mundando sin tener que ver con la manada o con Beacon Hills y es como volver en el tiempo-

-Tío Peter tiene razón-habló Cora terminando su café-Este Derek que esta volviendo es el que ví hasta antes de la muerte de Paige, es el que me cargaba por la casa y me contaba cuentos antes de dormir asique si lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el de antes de que este contigo te juro que soy capaz de atarte al sotano y no soltarte jamás si con ello no dejo de ver su sonrisa-

Stiles sabía que ellos tenían razón, poco a poco él mismo había visto como las cosas en Derek había cambiado, como de dormir apenas y un par de horas paso a dormir casi 12 horas, como en vez de gruñir por todo dejaba salir pequeñas sonrisas aunque las guardaba demasiado rápido cuando estaban en público pero aun así el podía verlas, como cuando las cosas entre ellos dos habían dejado de ser de un chico de casi 18 con un tío de casi 24 para ser dos chicos de la misma edad que se preocupaban por cualquier cosa.

-No lo dejaré Cora-le dijo-y entre esas cosas está el hecho del porque nosotros no...-sintió sus mejillas y parte de su cuello tornarse de un rosa algo pálido aunque termino por encogerse de hombros-tememos que si llegamos al final y por el calor del momento nos reclamamos realmente sea algo que ninguno de los dos espere y todo cambie, es como una boda pero sin la opción de divorcio, la marca Hale aparecerá en mi espalda y todos sabrán que soy de Derek-

-¿La marca Hale?-preguntó Peter alzando una ceja.

-El Triskele que tiene Derek en la espalda, cuando pensamos que solo era él, nos explico que para el significaba Alpha/Betha/Omega pero también signficaba su pasado, su presente y su futuro, ambas son cosas que no se pueden esconder-

-El sol, la luna, la verdad-terminó Cora.

-Exacto, eso es lo que Derek piensa cuando se ve el Triskele y si nos reclamamos aquel glorioso tatuaje aparecera en mi espalda un poco más palido pero en el mismo lugar y aunque soy muy joven para decirle a mi papá que me case con un hombre lobo porque tendría que decirle que los hombres lobos existen y no quiero morir aún-terminó con un suspiro dramatico.

Cora soltó una risa poco discreta y se levantó a dejar la loza en el fregadero, a ella le tocaba lavar la loza ese día.

Stiles mordió sus labios y negó ante eso, era tan fácil estar con ellos y quiza era porque su padre no estaba tanto en casa como quisieran, porque tomaba tantos turnos que a veces pasaban días sin que pisara la casa, porque cada vez que su padre llegaba del trabajo Stiles estaba en clases y cuando volvía a irse ni quisiera estaba en casa para decir algo por lo que comenzó a frecuentar cada vez más el loft hasta que tenía varias mudas de ropa en allí, algunos libros y algunos objetos personales instalados en el baño que tenía Derek en el cuarto, sin tan solo pudiera hablar con Derek las cosas como lo había hecho con Peter y Cora. Resignado tomo la taza de Derek aun sin ocupar porque a pesar de que Peter le vio salir pensó que volvería dentro de poco ¿Cuán equivocada podía estar una persona?

-¿Stiles?-

No distinguió de quien fue la voz que le llamó preocupado simplemente miró la taza de Derek en el suelo, se le había resvalado de los dedos cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en su vientre que le había hecho perder el aire, ese era el vinculo de Derek.

-¿Stiles?-

Alzó la vista hasta posar su rojiza mirada en Peter.

-Es Derek-dijo entre jadeos antes de que sus ojos amenazaran con cerrarse-Esta en problemas-Se afirmó el vientre al sentir nuevamente el vinculo jalar con demasiada fuerza-él...-

-Llama a todos-le dijo Peter mientras sujetaba a Stiles entre sus brazos-Dile a Boyd que vaya con Deaton y que este preparado en caso de cualquier cosa-llevó a Stiles al sillón y golpeo levemente su mejilla-¿Sigues con nosotros cachorro?-

-Si-le dijo con algo de dificultad-solo estoy algo mareado pero bien, debemos ir al bosque-

-Erica y Isaac estan en camino, Scott pasará por Lydia y ambos irán para alla, solo faltamos nosotros-le dijo a los dos mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-¿Algo que debamos saber?-preguntó Peter mientras se alejaba de Stiles.

-Son cazadores-

-Los Argent...-murmuró Cora con los ojos brillando en amarillo.

-No-miró a la chica con los ojos aun rojos-cazadores con su propio código, ellos matan por matar, porque no quieren que hayan criaturas sobrenaturales en el mundo, quieren borrar la "Maldad" del mundo pero los Argent no los conocen, llamaré a Chris luego para que se haga cargo de ellos o sepa lo que esta pasando-se levantó con cuidado del sillón-vamos-

Peter no respondió, no dejaría que nadie hiciera daño a su sobrino aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

_**************************** _

-Eres como un niño-le dijo el cazador con una sonrisa-¿Qué se siente esa droga?-le preguntó mientras le afirmaba el cabello con una mano-eres solo un cachorro Hale-

Derek gruño mostrandole los colmillos muy a pesar de que sentía su cerebro en una nube, no podía controlar del todo sus movimientos y tampoco podía fiarse de sus sentidos porque al menos la audición estaba empezando a fallarle.

-Pudrete-gruño intentando que le soltara-Eres un...Laura...-El nombre de su hermana salió algo estrangulado por su garganta.

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí? ¿De pie ante él si Peter la había matado? No, no, no, eso no podía ser verdad, no podía estar ante él mirandole con una expresión medio burlona, medio procupada porque así era las que le dedicaba cuando sabía que algo iba mal pero no podía evitarla, fue la misma expresión que le dedico antes de volver a Beacon Hills directo a su muerte, era la misma que puso después del incendio, era la misma a la que se había acostumbrado mientras crecía porque fuera de ello había una mirada llena de amor solo para él ¿Cómo?

-Y caballeros aquí la droga a empezada a hacer efecto-le dijo el cazador mientras soltaba el cabello de Derek para alejarse-Durara unas horas antes de que se salga de su sistema si es que realmente lo llega a hacer-se encogió de hombros-Es momento de disfrutar el espectaculo antes de llegar al acto final-se burló.

Derek intentó ponerse de pie mientras miraba a su hermana, estaba frente a él muy tranquila, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como si su muerte jamás hubiera pasado y...Paige...era Paige...no la misma Paige que murió entre sus brazos luego de que la mordida no hubiera resultado, sino una Paige de su edad con una sonrisa en los labios, había cambiado y -aunque no había sido- podría reconocer ese lunar en cualquier lugar del mundo ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Cómo es que habían llegado allí en primer lugar?

-¿Cómo?-quiso saber, quería saber si eso era real.

Laura se acercó casi corriendo al cuerpo de su hermano y le abrazo, su olor llego directo a Derek, era olor a familia y a manada, era su hermana pero se sentía demasiado cansado para devolverle el abrazo, además la flecha se encajaba aún más cuando se movía siquiera un poco pero la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos fue más fuerte que simplemente se acurruco en el calor que esta le estaba dando, la había extrañado tanto, la quería tanto, fuera lo que fuera, no quería que la dejara de nuevo,no quería que le abandonara de nuevo, no quería perderle una vez más, no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban, era humano después de todo -aunque solo fuera la mitad- Con recelo se alejó un poco de su hermana y vio a Paige acercarse a ellos a paso más tranquilo hasta posicionarse contra él muy por el otro lado de Laura, no quería impedir el abrazo de ambos, no quería impedir su reencuentro.

- _Estamos aquí por el dardo que te lanzaron_ -

-¿El dardo?-preguntó en cuanto Laura se movió de su lado pero sin apartarse por completo.

- _Sirve para que alucines ¿Sabes? lo han puesto en varios otros como nosotros y todos alucinaron hasta perderse ellos mismos_ -

-¿Me va a pasar lo mismo?-apretó sus manos lamentando el hecho de que no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir lo que quiso con Stiles, que por "Cobardes" no habían logrado avanzar a más de lo que ellos mismos querían.

- _No_ -fue la clara respuesta de Paige- _Tú eres diferente_ -le sonrió entrelazando su mano- _tienes familia que sabe que estas perdido, Stiles debió haber sentido que su lazo contigo estaba jalando demasiado fuerte y si no se desmayo logro avisar a la manada_ -

-¿Cómo?-quisó saber aunque no tuviera reales fuerzas para esperar la respuesta.

-Fuimos nosotras quienes jalamos el vinculo aunque sin saber si funcionaria o no, no sabemos si ocupamos demasiada fuerza-respondió Laura-Nosotras jamás nos fuimos realmente de tu lado, si bien ambas estamos muertas seguimos contigo-toco el pecho de su hermano-mientras tu corazón lata nosotras volveremos contigo, podemos manifestarnos en sueños pero la verdad es que debes darle la gracia a la chispa de Stiles, sin ella nosotras no hubieramos podido aparecer jamás aunque sea por un momento-

-¿Pueden materializarse?-

- _Esa es la sorpresa, pero lo ocuparemos sabiamente porque una vez que lo hagamos no podremos volver a hacerlo de nuevo hasta que Stiles este lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo al menos para una buena despedida o un buen abrazo, ambas son buenas opciones_ -

Derek las miró sin dar credito a sus palabras, realmente se habían equivocado y estaba alucinando todo aquello porque no era normal, ambas estaban allí y eran los seres cercanos que más dejaron una marca en él por la forma en que desaparecieron de su vida.

- _P_ _or cierto hermanito, estoy realmente a favor de Stiles ¿Sabes?_ -le dijo Laura de forma picara antes de revolerle los cabellos- _todo un galán_ -se rió-n _o me molestaría que el fuera tu compañero, hacen linda pareja_ -

- _Eso es verdad_ -dijo Paige del otro lado- _Stiles es algo parecido a mi, creo que tienes una obesción con personas de ojos color wisky y lunares en la cara_ -se rió bajito como si fuera un secreto- _Realmente suerte con ello_ -le dijo- _mereces ser feliz y eso no manchara mi recuerdo, yo soy tu pasado_ -paso despació sus dedos por el Triskele de la espalda de Derek- _él es tu presente y él es tú futuro, solo cuidalo_ -le pidió- _Cómo cuidaste de mi una vez_ -

-Te maté-

- _No lo hiciste, me liberaste de todo y a pesar de que lo nuestro fue corto estaré siempre eternamente agradecida por todo_ -beso su frente dejando caer unas lágrimas- _Es momento_ -susurró a Laura y se apoyó en el cuello de Derek- _Siempre te amaré pero es momento de que me dejes avanzar para que tu puedas lograrlo también_ -

Laura asintió y miró a su hermano con una leve sonrisa, ella era una Hale y los Hale no lloraban a menos que la situación realmente lo ameritara.

- _También te amo Derek_ -le dijo abrazandolo para aun en su abrazo transformarse en un lobo- _Duerme un momento, cuando despiertes todo habrá acabado_ -

Ambas se alejaron de Derek cuando lo vieron cerrar los ojos y se miraron entre sí, era lo mejor, no querían que él viera todo esto, no ahora.

-Es momento-

-Lo sé-susurró Paige mientras cambiaba a su forma de lobo junto a Laura, gran parte del poder de Stiles estaba con ellas en estos momentos y por la misma conexión entre ellos es que Paige había logrado mutar a su forma de lobo, al fin pudiendo aceptar ese lado aunque fuera después de muerta.

Los cazadores rieron cuando Derek dejo su Monologo al desmayarse contra el tronco, podían apreciar perfectamente unas ojeras bajo sus ojos totalmente producidas por la droga y por acónito, totalmente causada por la fatiga de todo ello.

-Es momento, cuando despierte el Alpha Derek Hale no existira y será un lobo completo si saben a lo que me refiero-se rió-por ende una amenaza contra la sociedad y hay que eliminar ese tipo de amenazas-se acercó a Derek dispusto a jalarlo entre sus brazos.

-Alejate en este preciso momento de mi Alpha si quieres aun conservar tu brazo-rugió Erica con los ojos amarillos transformada en beta, ella había sentido los murmullos de Derek desde unos buenos kilometros abajo pero se había quedado quieta cuando dos olores ajenos a todos los que estaban en el bosque habían aparecido-Lo repito-dijo al ver que el cazador no tenía intención de hacerlo-Alejate de mi Alpha o si no..-

-Vas a quitarme el brazo-se burlo el cazador-son dos niñatos-se encogió de hombros tomando su pistola-puedo con ustedes, el resto solo sabra que la manada Hale estaba descontrolada, que no podían con todo-

Isaac se posiciono soltando un fuerte rugido, el resto podía llegar ahora, era "Seguro" y solo eran 5 los cazadores que habían, podrían con ellos y cuidar de Derek.

-Escuchaste a mi compañera-hablo Isaac enseñando los colmillos-alejate de mi Alpha-

-¿O si no qué?-le preguntó divertido-¿También vas a querer quitarme el bazo?-

-Yo no-dijo-ellas sí-apuntó trás su espalda.

El cazador se dio vuelta dispuesto a reirse por lo absurdo que había sido aquello, nadie estaba trás ellos más que Derek inconsciente, eso había sido cuando se dio al vuelta para encarar a esos dos estupidos betas de los que se encargaría después, haría lo mismo que con Derek, los haría sufrir primero antes de intentar alguna otra cosa; aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos lobos posicionarse entre Derek y él con los colmillos dispuestos a sacarle el brazo si no lo retiraba rápido.

-¿Quién mierda son ustedes?-gritó disparando al lobo marrón y aunque la bala si le hirió este ni siquiera se inmuto-¡Alejense de mi!-les gritó dando un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-preguntó Peter justo en su oreja-porque dejame decirte que no te los vamos a permitir, ni a ti ni a tus amigos-le agarró del cuello-han violado el código, han entrado dentro de nuestro territorio y han puesto sus manos sobre mi sobrino-cerró sus ojos para abrirlos de un azul brillante-ni siquiera los Argent sabrán que paso con ustedes-

El resto de cazadores parció palidecer ante el nombre de los Argent, era como si recién se hubieran dado cuenta de cuan estupido había sido todo lo que habían hecho.

-¿Los Argent?-preguntó otro de los cazadores sin bajar la pistola.

-Es su territorio-dijo Peter-Beacon Hills es el territorio de la manada Hale y la familia Argent, hay un nuevo código, les sugieron actualizarse-rompió el cuello del cazador-bueno, al menos ustedes-lo soltó.

Stiles llegó con ellos entre pequeños jadeos por lo rápido que Cora le había traido corriendo entre los árboles, ellos por supuesto habían escuchado cosas que el mismo no había logrado y ahora tenía que corretear en el bosque con Cora cuando aún no se sentía bien. Alzó la vista hasta donde podía sentir a Derek pero palidecio completamente al reconocer perfectamente a los dos lobos que estaban frente a Derek cuidandolo de que alguien -quien fuera- se acercara más de la cuenta; él mismo había leído en su libro que podía hacer aquello, traer a alguien por unos minutos para poder despedirse pero tenía que tener demasiado poder para eso y ahora mismo ellas no estaban para despedirse por lo que no sabía a que habían venido, el apenas y podía materializar a Laura en sus sueños porque era una de las personas que estaban en las heridas de Derek pero a la otra ¿Cómo Paige había llegado allí también?

-Stiles ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lydia al quedarse a solas con él cuando los cuatro betas restantes corrieron en dirección a los cazadores para pelear-Te has puesto pálido de repente-

-¿Puedes sentir el nombre de Derek?-

Lydia cerró sus ojos concentrandose en las voces que llegaban a ella pero negó rápidamente.

-No, no puedo sentirlo, si susurran que algo esta mal pero nada de Derek-

-Bien-se apoyó en ella-ayudame a llegar con Derek-le pidió.

Lydia le tomó del brazo y le ayudo a caminar casi rodeando a todos para llegar con Derek, muy a pesar de que los lobos le había gruñido y aunque moría de miedo por ellos -no sabía si eran salvajes y otros betas- se mantuvo apegada a Stiles hasta que este se agacho para ver las heridas de Derek.

-¿Derek?-preguntó Stiles golpeando levemente su mejilla aunque si con fuerza para que un hombr lobo sintiera "Caricias".

Derek apenas y se movió, su respiración era erratica pero constante aunque su cuerpo no dejaba de sudar, podía verse perfectamente que lineas moradas por donde la bala del hombro había travesado y algo verdozas donde la flecha había dado.

-Lyds-le llamó-ayudame con esto-Tomo la flecha con sus manos-Sujeta el cuerpo de Derek hacia abajo y cuando la flecha salga tapalo con esto-le tendió su camiseta-A la cuenta de tres ¿Vale?-

No estaba segura de que empapar la camiseta de Stiles con sangre que dejaría de salir eventualmente ayudaría en algo pero asintió de todos modos si con eso Derek conseguía estar mejor.

-1-empezó Stiles.

-2-habló Lydia sujetando a Derek por el pecho y el abdomen y con todas sus fuerzas.

-3-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Stiles jaló la flecha -que era mucho más delgada de lo que realmente se hacia ver- hasta que esta salió por completo alzó levemente su pierna para que hiciera de tapón por la espalda mientras lo acomodaba entre sus brazos, había sentido el horrible hedor de sedante en aquella cosa y supuso que Derek no despertaba porque estaba herido sino que no despertaba porque estaba sedado.

-Cachorro-

Tanto Stiles como Lydia alzaron la vista para ver como los cazadores restantes estaban terminando de ser atados por Erica mientras los lobos trotaban por el lugar con la boca manchada de sangre de un par de cazadores que si bien no murieron si estaban bastante heridos.

-Peter-le sonrió soltando un suspiro-¿Están bien?-

-Nada que una siesta y algo de ayuda de Deaton no pueda ayudar-miró a las lobas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-¿Quienes son?-

Stiles solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Te sorprenderás-le dijo-pueden cambiar chicas-

Ambos lobos se sentaron en el suelo antes de cambiar a sus formas humanas.

-Laura-dejaron escapar Peter y Cora demasiado asombrados en tenerla de vuelta como para intentar algo como acercarse.

La nombrada solo se levantó del piso tendiendole una mano a Paige que la tomo despacio para levantarse después, ambas estaban con gran parte de su ropa aunque esta estuviera destruida.

-Tío Peter, Cora-ella corrió donde ellos y los abrazo a ambos intentando no llorar-los extrañe tanto-

-¿Volviste?-preguntó Cora entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su hermana-¿Es permanente?-

-No, no lo es-respondió Paige-Es la Chispa de Stiles que nos tiene aquí, ambas hemos estado rondando a Derek desde que salió esta mañana-se enderezó completamente y miró a Peter-un gusto volver a verte Peter-

-¿Paige?-

Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros volviendo la vista a Derek que estaba dentrás de ellas.

-Le inyectaron un alucinogeno para hombres lobos, pudimos retrasar su acción al estar aquí pero la verdad es que lo mezclaron con un tipo de acónito muy diferente-dijo Laura-yo no lo conocí pero mamá si y se que Deaton debe saber, dile que fue para un caso antiguo con mamá-hizo mueca.

-Y si este alucinogeno no produce lo que debería-empezó Lydia frunciendo el ceño, esto no le gustaba-¿Qué produce?-

-Pesadillas-le dijo-como fuimos lo último que vio posiblemente sueñe con nuestras muertes o con lo que paso en la mansión-

Stiles se levantó del lado de Derek para acercarse a las chicas un poco temeroso, no todos los días conoces en persona a la hermana mayor y primer amor de tu -aun no- novio.

-Stiles-sonrió Laura para abrazarle-un gusto conocerte ahora-se alejó eres un gran hombre y un gran compañero, cuida de mi hermano-negó-de mis hermanos y de la manada-

Paige se acercó un poco más a Stiles y le sonrió tranquila.

-Cuida de Derek-le pidió-por ambos hazlo-volvió a mirar a Derek y luego a Stiles-No me estás reemplazando, yo formo parte de su pasado, del pasado de todos junto a Laura, tu eres su futuro no dejes que nadie te cambie eso-le soltó para agacharse y abrazar a Derek una última vez antes de levantarse.

Erica terminó de atar a los cazadores y se acercó al resto de la manada junto a Isaac algo curiosa, si era verdad lo que estaban diciendo Stiles era más poderoso de lo que ellos creían.

Peter mordió sus labios, su sobrina estaba de nuevo allí muy a pesar de que la había asesinado y realmente era su culpa que ella no estuviera con Derek ahora que él la necesitaba.

-Laura...-

-Nada que decir tío Peter-le sonrió-se que lo hiciste pero no te culpo, no eras realmente tú después de eso, ahora si y lo has pagado todo al cuidar de Derek, eres un buen tío, cuida de mis hermanos y la manada-abrazó a su hermana una vez más para abrazar a Peter-los amo, contaré a mamá de que ustedes estan bien, estará orgullosa-

Cora dejó escapar un sollozo mientras se aferraba a su tío, posiblemente era el adiós más triste que tuvo con su hermana porque la última vez que se habían visto ella apenas y tenía 10 años.

Paige tomo el brazo de Laura y la jaló hacia ella.

-Es momento de irnos, no aguantará tanto-

Laura asintió dandose la vuelta para ambas correr en dirección al bosque cambiando a lobo para desaparecer varios metros más allá.

Scott se acercó casi corriendo a Stiles cuando lo vio trastabillar hacia atrás, podía sentir el olor a sangre incluso antes de que esta empezara a bajar por su nariz.

-Stiles-le llamó preocupado sujetandole por la cintura con una mano mientras llevaba su mano libre directo a la nariz de su amigo para limpiar la sangre que estaba bajando-Stiles-repitió-¿Puedes oirme?-

Stiles apenas y se fijó en que era Scott quien le tenía pero se sentía demasiado cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón por demasiadas horas, apenas y tenía fuerza suficiente para mantenerse consciente pero hasta eso estaba acabandose. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la preocupada mirada de Scott hacia él.

Scott sujeto mejor a Stiles este quedo completamente laxo entre sus brazos.

-Stiles..-

-El cachorro esta bien-dijo Peter con Derek en brazos-Solo esta cansado, hizo aparecer no solo a una sino que a dos personas con bastante poder entre nosotros, su chispa se ha agotado momentaneamente, Deaton debe tener algo para que se recupere más rápido, cargarlo y vamos, no tenemos todo el día-miró a Erica-Quedate con isaac y llama a Argent, ellos se harán cargo de ello, pueden ir al loft después para que se queden tranquilos-

Ambos asintieron levemente a las palabras de Peter disponiendose a llamar a Chris o a Allison, necesitaban dejarlos luego porque en su interior solo gritaba "Alpha".

Scott paso uno de sus brazos por la parte de atrás de las piernas de Stiles y cargandolo entre sus brazos se dispuso a correr siguiendo a Peter, debían apurarse.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

-¡Laura!-

Fue el grito con que Derek despertó sentandose en su cama, había sido una pesadilla, joder que había sido una pesadilla, ella estaba bien -dentro de lo que estar muerto le permitía- ella no estaba sufriendo nada de lo que había estado soñando, ella estaba realmente bien. Paso una de sus manos por su cara y se dejo caer de nuevo a la cama cansado, era la primera vez que despertaba con una pesadilla de este tipo pero agradeció a todo que hubiera podido reconocer el olor de Stiles y de manada apenas había abierto los ojos.

-Derek-

Se sacó la mano de la cara para encontrarse directamente con Stiles, podía oler la preocupación y posterior alivio en él ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Stiles-respondió sentandose de nuevo en la cama aunque un poco más tranquilo-¿Qué paso?-ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo último que recordaba era haber corrido por su vida, alucinar con su hermana y Paige y luego nada, todo estaba en blanco.

-Pues-caminó nervioso cerrando la puerta trás él para sentarse en el borde de la cama-Sentí que las cosas iban mal contigo ¿Sabes? No se quien jaló tu lazo pero te juro que casi me desmayo por eso-suspiró-el asunto es que te encontramos ante unos cazadores y logramos salvarte, Deaton a venido a verte estos días y nos dijo que despertarías pronto-

-¿Días?-De algo se estaba perdiendo.

-Sí, días. Haz estado inconsciente por casi una semana, temimos primero que fuera por las heridas pero era por el alucinogeno-hizo mueca-¿Alucinaste con Laura y con Paige?-

-¿Cómo...?-

-¿Lo sé?-se rió-porque no fue alucinación, Deaton nos explico que mi chispa logro traerlas por un corto periodo de tiempo, ellas te protegieron ante el peligro y nos dieron su bendición para estar juntos-tomo la mano de Derek entre las suyas-Paige era un hermoso lobo marrón-

-¿Un lobo?-preguntó ahogado.

-Si, ella consiguió convertirse cuando contacto conmigo-mordió sus labios-Derek...-

-Gracias-le atrajo a él para besar sus labios-gracias-repitió sin importar lo resentido que estaba su cuerpo.

Stiles correspondió a sus besos con una leve sonrisa, podía sentir la gratitud y el amor en las palabras de Derek, realmente no era nada, si pudiera lo haría de nuevo pero ellas solo podrían volver como sueños y solo de vez en cuando, al menos Peter y Cora parecían haber logrado cerrar el circulo.

-Estuve pensando en lo nuestro y la verdad es que no quiero cagarla-se alejó solo un poco-y me di cuenta hoy cuando casi te pierdo que te amo más que a mi vida asique si Derek, yo quiero que me des la mordida-

La respiración de Derek se detuvo por unos segundos aunque le parecieron años, Stiles estaba aceptando ser su compañero y su lobo dentro de él aullaba en gracia ante ello, Stiles los había aceptado a ambos.

-Nada tiene que cambiar-le dijo como si eso fuera lo más importante, podemos seguir como hasta ahora pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a ser tu cumpañero Derek-

-Creeme Stiles, que no podrás deshacerte de nosotros-lo hizo caer a la cama para posicionarse sobre él-eres nuestro Stiles-sus ojos brillaron en rojo al decir aquello.

-Pero acabas de despertar y sigues herido-

-Estamos bien-le respondió subiendo las manos de Stiles sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa-deja de pensar Stiles-bajo una mano al miembro ageno que había masturbado varias veces hasta la fecha-deja que el lobo y yo actuemos-comenzó a mover su mano por sobre la tela-El lobo se va  a comer a caperucita-le besó.

Si Stiles quizo negarse en algún momento toda queja quedo muy por debajo de los pocos pensamientos que lograban llegar con la mano de Derek masturbandole, porque ese hombre había nacido para hacer este tipo de cosas, para calentarle con un beso y tener un cuerpo de modelo porque estaba seguro de que si lo era terminaría siendo un muy cotizado.

-Der...-gimoteo Stiles cuando la mano de Derek se metió bajo el pijama y ropa interior tiendo contacto directo con su miembro-Der...-repitió intentando soltar sus manos, quería tocarle-te necesito...-

Derek se alejó lo suficiente de Stiles para verle por completo, realmente amaba a su lobo en momentos como esos porque no solo podía ver a Stiles gemir excitado ante lo que estaba pasando sino que también podía olerlo, oler aquel aroma entre dulzón y picante que desprendía Stiles mientras su cuerpo se contraría a cada movimiento era como si fuera lo mejor, porque esta vez iba a ser muy diferente a todas las otras veces, esta vez nada de lo que estaba pasando iba a terminar en una mamada o solo masturbarse entre ellos, esta vez iba a lograr llegar al final y reclamarlo para si, iba a poder presumir ante todos que Stiles era su beta y compañero, iba a poder tenerlo no solo para él, sino que también para el lobo.

Stiles abrió ligeramente las piernas cuando Derek comenzó a mover mucho más rápido su mano y con desesperación busco la boca contraria, busco en como callar sus gemidos mientras se fundía con Derek, busco como transmitirle que todo lo que estaban haciendo era igual pero al mismo tiempo no a como lo hacían siempre porque ahora si habían un final y si bien Derek le mordería eso no signficaba que evolucionaría a un beta sino que seguiría siendo humano pero con varios de los poderes de un lobo -Tener lo cool pero sin los pelos- esta vez serían ellos dos, a la mierda todos los que seguían en el loft, este era su momento.

-Stiles-gruño Derek contra sus labios-se que quiers correrte-le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona-puedes hacerlo-movió su mano un poco más rápido y bajo nuevamente a besar sus labios a empezar una nueva lucha de lenguas que ninguno estab dispuesto a perder, demasiados concentrados en lo que el otro estaba haciendo para siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que ellos deberían hacer.

Stiles mordió ligeramente los labios de Derek mientras terminaba por correrse entre su mano y su ropa interior, demaisado agitado para intentar alguna cosa y demasiado serenos para bajar sus manos de donde Derek aun no planeaba soltarlas.

-Te cambio por el Adderal-dijo en cuanto Derek se separó de él.

El contrario solo rodo los mientras se desvestía y procedía a desvestir a Stiles. Posiblemente hubieran podido ir más lento, cada uno desvistiendo al otro pero para ello tenían toda una vida, ahora mismo necesitaba sentir a Stiles antes de que la energía suya y de su lobo terminara por agotarse.

-No puedes-le dijo subiendose de nuevo sobre Stiles pero esta vez con ambas manos a los lados de la cara contraria-pero puedo ayudarte con esto-bajo una mano para volver a tomar el miembro de Stiles entre sus dedos-Veo que alguien esta demasiado ansioso-

-¿Es que te has visto?-le preguntó-voy a correrme como un adolescente solo por esto, eres un sueño humedo Derek-

Derek soltó un gruñido bajo en aprobación a las palabras de Stiles y subió nuevamente la mano hasta donde la había puesto en un principio.

-Supongo que podemos tener más acción-Fue toda su respuesta.

Volvió a besar a Stiles intentando que sus neuronas no funcionaran el tiempo suficiente para bajar de Stiles y abrirle las piernas, había querido hacer esto desde que su lobo le había reconocido y ellos habían empezado ese tira y afloja del cual estaba realmente orgulloso. Sin palabra alguna separo las piernas de Stiles y se posiciono entre ellos quedando frente al miembro de Stiles que no dudo en lamerlo, podía sentir aun en el lo poco que había quedado de la corrida anterior y no le importo, era Stiles después de todo.

-Joder...-apretó las sabanas mientras abria la boca intentando soltar alguna palabra de placer aunque la mayoria se convertía en jadeos inentendibles-Mierda...-

Derek dejó de lamer el miembro contrario para bajar hasta la entrada de Stiles, podía sentir la sorpresa y algo de miedo venir de Stiles, podía sentir la intriga de lo que haría ahora y podía sentir por sobre todo la excitación que estaba soltando. Despacio metió su lengua, primero la punta al sentir que la entrada de Stiles se contraía ante un intruso pero poco a poco logró comenzar a meterla, despacio y lento, simulando las embestidas que le daría después, simulando lo que vendría.

Si Stiles estaba perdiendo la capacidad de hablar cuando Derek se lo estaba lamiendo ahora ni siquiera eso tenía, lo único que podía hacer era mover ligeramente las cadernas mientra sus cuerpo se arqueaba en placer, sus manos apretraban aún más las sabanas y de su boca salían todo tipo de jadeos y maldiciones; estaba incluso seguro que podría correrse solo con las lamidas allí.

El lobo de Derek aullo con jubilo ante lo que estaba logrando en el humano, podía sentir todos los aromas que estaba soltando el menor y realmente estaban excitandolo demasiado, estaban deseando que solo fuera de él y no compartirlo nunca jamás, deseando que sus olores se mezclaran de una vez por todas para que todos supieran que era suyo y de nadie más.

-Creo que estas listo-susurró Derek acomodandose.

-¿Quieres que me de la vuelta?-

-No-negó mientras llevaba las piernas de Stiles a sus hombros lo suficente para que pudiera entrar sin problema-quiero verte-negó-queremos verte Stiles-tomo su miembro con una mano y posiciono la punta en la entrada del menor-¿estás listo?-

Stiles asintió levemente mientras tomaba un poco de aire, claro que estaba listo, había nacido listo.

-Lo estoy-respondió al final con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, avisame si duele y parare-Comenzó a entrar-Joder...-gruñó cerrando los ojos-eres realmente estrecho-

Stiles apretó las sabanas, si bien la entrada de Derek no era dolorosa como había pensado al ser su primera vez si fue algo incomoda, aunque suponía que debía ser así, algo nuevo con lo que -estaba seguro amaría- lidiar.

Derek terminó de entrar y gruño ante lo calido y estrecho que estaba allí dentro, sentía que estaba en el mismo cielo y no tenía intención alguna de bajar. Realmente hacerlo con su compañero era muy diferente a todo lo que sintió alguna vez con Kate o con Jennifer, con ellas solo había sido sexo y apesar de que con Kate había creido sentirse enamorado su lobo no estaba realmente cooperativo ante la idea de tener sexo con ella -con ninguna en realidad- quizá con Paige si hubiera pasado eso pero estaba seguro que jamás al nivel del que estaba con Stiles, porque se sentía correcto.

-Puedes moverte-

Las primeras embestidas fueron despacio, tanteando el terreno y esperando que Stiles se acostumbrara a todo, luego simplemente -cuando vio que Stiles estaba disfrutando tanto como él- comenzó a mover las caderas un poco más rápido, podía escuchar sus pieles chocar y no sabía si aquello o el hecho de que Stiles gemía demasiado cerca de su oreja lo que estaba excitandole un poco más, podía sentir el nudo aparecer, formandose silenciosamente mientras él aún podía entrar y salir a su antojo, al ritmo que quisiera, al movimiento que deseara. Con los ojos cerrados busco los labios de Stiles para fundirse en un beso, para transmitirle por esos medios que lo amaban ambos, que su lobo gozaba de jubilo dentro de él.

-Quiero que me montes-susurró alejandose lo suficiente para detenerse y bajar las piernas de Stiles a ambos lados de él-voy a sujetarte de la espalda con cuidado y vas a sentarse sobre mi ¿Bien?-

Stiles apenas y asintió demasiado atontado para responder algo y es que sentía que el cerebro se le había fundido, podía realmente acostumbrarse a esto.

Derek se acomodó bien en la cama para tomar a Stiles entre sus brazos y sentarlo sobre él, podía sentir que de esta forma llegaba incluso un poco más hondo de lo que había llegado de la otra, ahora si podía bajar sus manos por la cadera de Stiles para ayudarle a montarlo, marcando un ritmo de embestidas que el menor no dudo en seguir aunque a su propia manera, marcando un ritmo completamente diferente de vez en cuanto.

-Necesito morderte-dijo Derek lamiedo el cuello de Stiles, degustando su sabor-también necesito que me muerdas-se alejó lo suficiente-¿crees poder lograrlo?-preguntó bajando una mano al olvidado miembro de Stiles para comenzar a masturbarle de nuevo.

Stiles nuevamente asintió acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de Derek, lamiendo como había sentido en su propio cuerpo por la zona, primero el cuello y luego el hombro, la clave estaba en que debía morder en medio, justo en la curva.

-Te amo-susurró antes de morder.

Derek jadeo ante la sensación de la lengua de Stiles contra su piel, lamiedo lo que el mismo lamía, repitiendo lo que el estaba haciendo, logrando que al fin su nudo hiciera que ambos se quedaran "Atascados".

-También yo-le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lograra escucharla y abrió la boca un poco más para mostrar sus colmillos fuera antes de posicionarse y hundirlos por completo en el cuello de Stiles logrando que este se corriera entre sus manos y por ende apretando su interior haciendo que el mismo se corriera.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si habían sido minutos u horas desde que se habían mordido y acomodando nuevamente en la cama para darse algunos besos en lo que el nudo de Derek bajaba pero si que al fin ambos se sentían completos, como hubiera sido la parte que siempre estuvieron buscando y al fin lograban encontrar. La pequeña y respingada nariz de Stiles se elevo tan siquiera un poco antes de pegarse casi directo al cuello de Derek, aspirando su aroma, su esencia, casi saboreandolo.

-Puedo olerte-le dijo aun desde su lugar-hueles demasiado bien-gimoteo alejandose lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa en los labios de su Alpha-También puedo escuchar el Loft y esta completamente vacio ¿Por qué esta vacio?-

-Un acto como el que hicimos, cuando se reclamaba al compañero debe ser idealmente en un lugar apartado, Peter debió haber llevado a Cora a ver a Laura-le respondió sonriendole levemente-Mi lobo se siente agradecido de que seas tú nuestro compañero y yo también-

Stiles sonrió ante sus palabras y gimoteo en desacuerdo cuando Derek se deslizo fuera de él, al menos el nudo ya se había ido asique no le quedo más que darse la vuelta y hacer de cuchara pequeña mientras Derek los cubría a ambos con las ropas de cama. Posiblemente su vida de ahora en adelante sería diferente -más si tenía en cuenta que debía decirle a su padre que estaba casado con Derek ante la ley lobuna.

-Lindo Triskele-susurró Derek viendo al espalda de Stiles como su tatuaje de formaba antes de abrazarlo por completo.

Realmente había valido toda la pena sus inseguridades y la breve participación de Laura y Paige en todo esto, ahora podía darse cuenta que no estaba dañanado la memoria de Paige al tener una nueva pareja, al reclamar a Stiles, simplemente estaba avanzando hacia el futuro y la verdad es que no pensaba detenerse.

_**Hold on...** _


End file.
